The present invention relates to a box, particularly though not exclusively, for holding magnetic discs of the type known as "floppy" discs.
Various boxes and containers are available for floppy discs. In particular a recently available box is in the form of a rectangular sleeve. This box is provided with complementary dovetail formations on opposite sides of its sleeve whereby a plurality of boxes can be stacked side by side, or one above the next, in such a manner that they are interengaged and may be handled as one unit. One of these boxes is opened by pulling a drawer out from the sleeve.
Another floppy disc box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,918. This box has a "pouch" section hinged at one end to a base section. The pouch section is adapted to retain the floppy discs when upright. The base section can support the pouch section upright but only when the base section has been swung through 180.degree. and the pouch has been swung through somewhat more than 90.degree., both from a closed position of the box. This operation involving somewhat over 270.degree. of relative movement requires dexterity to perform. Even when the pouch section is supported upright it must lean slightly back against the base section for stability. If it is inadvertently knocked forwards it can fall flat spilling the floppy discs.